Hablan Mal De Mi
by alias katsuhimoro
Summary: UA. Insisten en hablar mal de mí. No soportan que estés conmigo… porque no entienden que he cambiado, que tu me has cambiado, que por ti, he madurado RobXRav


Hablan Mal de Mí

"UA. Insisten en hablar mal de mí. No soportan que estés conmigo… porque no entienden que he cambiado, que tu me has cambiado, que por ti, he madurado RobXRav"

-Que aun sale con Kory… - comento la pelirosada en forma venenosa, claro que ninguna de sus amigas lo noto.

-¿Hablas en serio, Jinx? – la rubia miro fijamente a los ojos a su amiga, la cual volteo la mirada hacia donde estaba la tercera chica, evitando la mirada.

-Claro que hablo en serio, Tara… ya te lo dije, esa clase de personas no cambian nunca…

-Yo no lo creo… - finalmente hablo la tercera chica, que solo había mirado a sus dos amigas platicar – Kory esta saliendo con _Speedy_, y ella no es de ese tipo de chicas…

-No lo sabes Rach… - comento con total seguridad la pelirosada, ganándose una mirada de preocupación por parte de la rubia – ese es un circulo muy aparte de nosotras, no haces bien involucrándote con ellos…

De pronto, un bullicio cada vez mayor distrajo la atención de las tres chicas. Del fondo del pasillo se podían apreciar un grupo numeroso que se acercaba. Todos con vestuarios similares; las chicas con pequeñas faldas naranjas y camisetas de cuello sin mangas, los chicos con pantalones negros y sudaderas negras con franjas naranjas. Todos con tenis.

-¡Querida _Raven_! ¡Por fin te encontramos! Tenemos práctica el día de hoy. Así que estas excusada de tus obligaciones para venir con nosotros… - la pelirroja que lideraba el grupo literalmente corrió hacia ella cuando la vio – Espero que puedan prestárnosla unas horas, chicas…

Finalmente dirigió su verde mirada hacia las otras dos chicas que contrastaban con su rostro lleno de alegría y energía.

-No es de nuestra propiedad… - la pelirosada cerro los ojos y se cruzo de brazos, respondiendo de una manera un tanto hostil, a la chica pelirroja, que tan alegremente había llegado.

Pero eso pareció no importarle, pues sin borrar la sonrisa de su bonito rostro, volvió a mirar a la pelivioleta, mientras tomaba sus manos y la miraba fijamente a los ojos - ¡Que alegría, Raven! ¡Pronto será el Gran Juego y tu primera participación en nuestra porra! ¡¿No es increíble?!

Y sin esperar respuesta, la pelirroja la soltó y se dio una graciosa vuelta para luego continuar su camino hacia la salida, siendo seguida por un grupo de chicas con el mismo vestuario, las cuales le sonrieron de forma amistosa a la pelivioleta, que devolvió el gesto de forma un tanto torpe.

-Nunca se le termina la energía ¿eh? – la voz fuerte y masculina logro captar la atención de las tres chicas… luego del 'desfile' de porristas, seguía el desfile de los jugadores. Encabezados por su mariscal de campo; Richard Grayson.

-Robin… - la pelivioleta se le quedo mirando. Recibiendo una hermosa sonrisa por parte del apuesto chico.

-Tenemos que irnos… Chicas… - Con un gesto de la cabeza se despidió de las otras dos chicas y tomo la mano pálida de la chica. Y literalmente, la arrastro afuera de la escuela, hacia el campo de juego.

.-.-.

-¡Lista _Star_! – una chica de largo cabello negro dio la señal, y todas las demás chicas lanzaron por el aire a la pelirroja, que dio un par de vueltas sobre su eje, logrando que su rojo cabello bailara a su alrededor mientras brillaba intensamente.

Ahora entendía porque le habían dado el apodo de _Star_ a Kory, parecía una verdadera estrella de color rojo cuando brincaba.

Dio dos saltos de cuerpo completo hacia adelante del grupo que había arrojado a Star. Otras dos chicas a su derecha e izquierda hacían lo mismo que ella.

Alzo sus pompones al cielo y sonrió levemente. No podía evitar sentir la adrenalina correr por su cuerpo. Y eso la hacia sentirse relajada, ligera y fresca.

Entrar al grupo de porristas era la mejor terapia que había recibido nunca. Pero jamás lo admitiría.

-¡Bien! ¡Queridas amigas, estuvieron increíbles! ¡Tomaremos un descanso de 15 minutos y volveremos a ensayar! – la pelirroja era la líder de las porristas, y a pesar de no verse para nada cansada, sabia que las demás si que necesitaban un descanso.

-No todos pueden seguir tu ritmo Star… - comento mientras se sentaba en una banca. Y se sorprendió un poco cuando vio que la pelirroja la imitaba y se sentaba a su lado.

-Tienes razón Raven… y no me molesta para nada esperar a mis queridas amigas… - una cálida sonrisa apareció en el rostro bronceado de la ojiverde. Provocando una casi igual en el rostro de su pálida amiga.

-¡Star, Raven! ¡Vamos por algo de tomar! ¿Quieren venir? – el resto de las chicas se encaminaban hacia uno de los locales frente a la cancha.

La pelivioleta solo negó con la cabeza, pues desde la distancia, sabía que tendría que gritar para que las chicas la escucharan, y eso no lo iba a consentir…

-¡A mi tráiganme una agua mineral! ¡Un limón y un poco de mostaza! – la pelirroja grito alegremente a sus compañeras, quienes solo atinaron a sonreír nerviosamente.

Raven sacudió su corto cabello un poco, desordenándolo. No le cabía en la cabeza que una persona tan alegre y tranquila, como lo era Kory Anders, pudiera estar saliendo con… _su novio_…

-Raven, sé que no te lo he expresado oralmente, pero siento que es mi deber hacerlo… - Raven siempre se sorprendió de la manera de hablar de la pelirroja. Tan elocuente y formal, de alguna extraña forma. Era muy distante de la forma en la que siempre pensó que hablaría… - A pesar de que fui novia de Richard, quiero que sepas que mi relación con él, en estos momentos, no es mas que de amistad… una amistad que me gustaría también formar contigo, Raven…

La pelirroja cerro sus ojos y sonrió ampliamente. A lo que la pelivioleta solo pudo parpadear un par de veces confundida… ¿Cómo era que Star siempre lograba dar justo en el clavo?

-¿Dis… disculpa? ¿Eres la capitana del equipo de porristas?

Un grupo de tímidas chicas se habían acercado a las dos jóvenes. A lo que Star abrió los ojos, sin dejar de sonreír.

-Yo soy… ¿En que puedo ayudarlas chicas?

Las tres jovencitas parecieron liberarse de un gran peso de encima y rápidamente tomaron algo de confianza, comentándole a la pelirroja que desde siempre habían deseado ser parte del alegre grupo de porristas, y que deseaban que se les diera una oportunidad.

Star respondió amablemente a todas las preguntas de las chicas.

La ojivioleta no dijo nada, simplemente se le quedo viendo. El mundo de las porristas no era tan terrible como había pensado en un principio.

Flash Back

-Señorita Roth… este es su tercer reporte en lo que va de esta semana… y la anterior no fue mejor…

-No es mi culpa… - Se cruzo de brazos y se hundió mas en la butaca frente a su director. El señor Wayne.

-… - el hombre se quito las gafas y se froto los ojos, como si estuviera realmente cansado – Roth, tienes que compensar estos reportes si es que quieres continuar en esta escuela…

-… - Rachel no dijo nada, simplemente se quedo en blanco. No es que adorara la escuela, es que había una advertencia sobre ella… si por alguna razón, no terminaba alguna carrera con la cual pudiera mantenerse, trabajaría para su padre… un despiadado magnate de los negocios; Trigon Roth.

Y esa, definitivamente, no era una opción.

-Ya hemos tratado con los talleres de la biblioteca, ajedrez… - el apuesto hombre se coloco de nuevo sus lentes y miro fijamente a la chica frente a él. – lo mas recomendable es un taller que ocupe mucho tiempo y energía… desde ahora eres parte del equipo de porristas…

Y entonces, trabajar para su padre, de pronto, dejo de parecer tan malo.

End Flash Back

Se estiro en la banca y miro al campo. Star hablaba con las chicas sin parar, de lo maravilloso que era ser porrista, y tener una devoción tan grande, un grupo unido, y un montón de cosas que a ella no le importaban. Simplemente se sentía bien estando con la alegre pelirroja, y con las otras porristas, solo eso.

El balón callo cerca de ella. Pero no se dio cuenta, hasta que el sonido de unos pasos acercándose la sacó de sus pensamientos. Levanto la mirada, solo para verse mas perdida en unos hermosos ojos azules.

-Robin… - El chico sonrió, se giro y arrojo el balón a sus compañeros. Y se sentó a su lado, tomando su delicada mano izquierda con sus dos grandes manos.

-¿Estresada?

La chica solo asintió con la cabeza y cerro los ojos, y no los abrió ni cuando el chico la rodeo con sus fuertes brazos y la atrajo a su pecho.

Le fascinaba esa chica. Todo en ella era increíble; su cuerpo escultural, su rostro serio, sus ojos oscuros pero con destellos violetas, su aroma a lavanda, su cabello violeta oscuro, muy oscuro… pero mas que todo eso, su personalidad… eso valía, para él, mil veces mas que toda su gloriosa anatomía.

Flash Back

-¡Ey! ¿Quién es la nueva? – El rubio se acerco a su mariscal de campo y se recargo en su hombro, mirando atentamente a la atractiva chica que se acercaba a paso seguro hacia las porristas.

-No estoy seguro… - El ojiazul se llevo una mano a la barbilla mientras miraba sin discreción alguna a la pelivioleta que se encontraba hablando con la líder de las porristas.

-¡Oh demonios! – El rubio dio dos pasos atrás y con una mueca exagerada de horror señalo a la chica, cuando el moreno se volteo a verlo con el ceño fruncido - ¡Es una de las _tres brujas_!

La mueca de confusión no hizo mas que aumentar de magnitud al girarse para ver de nuevo a las chicas… y entonces comprendió que lo que decía su rubio amigo era verdad… ella era ni mas ni menos que la jefe de las _tres brujas_… solo que con el traje de porrista, le había sido imposible reconocerla.

-¡Cielos! ¿Quién habría imaginado que detrás de esa ropa negra se escondía ese cuerpo? – otro rubio de graciosos rizos se unió a los otros dos chicos, que a pesar del asombro, no dejaban de observar a la gótica.

Los otros dos solo pudieron asentir. Y es que el recién llegado había dado justo en el clavo… la chica que siempre llevaba el pans para hombres, con una sudadera negra encima, ahora vestía una cortísima falda naranja, dejando ver sus torneadas piernas, la camiseta que usaba era blanca con detalles del mismo tono naranja que la falda, pero la tela se ajustaba escandalosamente a su torso, dejando apreciar sus 'encantos femeninos' en todo su esplendor.

-¡Ya basta bestia! – el castaño fue el primero en recuperar la compostura y se giro, para dejar, aunque fuera por un momento, de babear por la chica.

-¿Yo que culpa tengo? Solo hago notar lo obvio… - se encogió de hombros, aunque un gracioso rubor cubría sus blancas mejillas

-El tiene razón Robin… - defendió el primer rubio al segundo. Demostrando que estaba en completo acuerdo con él.

-Bueno, pero ya… es decir… ni que fuera algo del otro mundo… - mentía, realmente se había sorprendido demasiado al ver a la chica en ese traje… le quedaba muy bien…

-Lo es… - El rubio sonrió de oreja a oreja, al notar como el sonrojo de su mariscal de campo iba en aumento.

-Speedy… - la mirada molesta del líder fue suficiente para que los otros dos entendieran, ya estaba bien de bromas.

Termino la practica al mismo tiempo que las porristas. No hacia eso desde que su relación con la líder de las mismas había terminado. Pero ahora tenia nuevos motivos para tratar de acercarse.

-¡Bien chicas, eso es todo por hoy! ¡Que pasen buenas noches, y nos vemos mañana! – así, la pelirroja dio por terminada la practica, y las chicas comenzaron a tomar sus cosas y a retirarse. Hacia rato que la noche había llegado.

-¡Hola, Star! – Saludo alegremente, y su alegría se incremento al notar que la pálida chica que le había robado toda la atención durante toda la practica se encontraba cerca. Y que apenas se encontraba recogiendo sus cosas.

-¡Robin! ¿Terminaron temprano la practica? – la pelirroja le sonrió pero siguió arreglando sus cosas. A pesar de que habían terminado su relación amorosa, la relación de amistad que habían tenido desde antes, aun seguía ahí, y daba gracias por eso.

-Eh, si, es que Garfield tenia mucha tarea… - mintió, por segunda vez en el día, y para su buena suerte, la pelirroja lo interrumpió antes de que el rubor chismoso corriera a sus mejillas.

-Oh, ese Bestita… siempre dejando todo para el final ¿eh? – La ojiverde termino de guardar sus cosas y se hecho la mochila al hombro.

-Hasta mañana…

La voz de la pelivioleta llamo su atención… y por quedarse hipnotizado admirándola, solo pudo escuchar las palabras de Star como un murmullo a la lejanía…

-Ok Rachel, nos vemos mañana…

Rachel… Rachel… Rachel…

-¿Qué ocurre?

Diablos, estaba pensando en voz alta.

-¿No quieren que las lleve a su casa? – por suerte, ese día había llevado su auto.

-No es necesario… - y sin mas, la pelivioleta se dio media vuelta, y a paso lento y seguro, se alejo de los dos lideres.

-Se llama Rachel Roth, y fue castigada con ser porrista, por los reportes y quejas que tenia…

Robin miro confuso a la pelirroja ¿Tan obvio era en sus intenciones?

-¿Cuánto tiempo va a ser…?

-Una vez que entras de porrista, ya nada puede sacarte…

Una sonrisilla estúpida adorno su rostro mientras tomaba la mochila de la pelirroja. Mientras la dejaba en su casa, y mientras se preparaba para dormir… bendito fuera el director Bruce Wayne.

End Flash Back

Beso el cabello de su novia, a lo que ella solo respondió con un suspiro. Era tan diferente de Kory, mientras la pelirroja era alegre y llena de energía, la pelivioleta era tranquila y seria, llena de una paz y una tranquilidad que parecían contagiarse a todos los que estaban a su alrededor, y sin embargo, a pesar de todo, se sentía tan, gloriosamente, y terriblemente, enamorado.

La había acosado. Si lo reconocía… había perseguido, acorralado, acosado a la pelivioleta desde el primer momento en que la vio. Y ella siempre conseguía escaparse… hasta que un día acepto una invitación a salir, y luego otra, después otra, y finalmente, la convenció de que fuese su novia. Ya después se entero que Star le había dicho que saliera con él, por lo menos una vez, ya que si no lo hacia, nunca dejaría de acosarla. Y entonces sintió que su amistad por Star era la cosa mas valiosa del mundo… claro, después del amor que sentía por la _bruja_ Rachel Roth.

-Amiga Raven, creo que ya vienen nuestras compañeras…

Abrió un ojo y miro, con cierta molestia, que el grupo de porristas se acercaba a la banca donde se encontraban. Suspiro y dejo escapar a su novia de entre sus brazos y simplemente miro como las chicas se acercaban y se llevaban a su novia y su mejor amiga lejos de él.

-¡Ey tortolo! – apenas escucho el grito y sintió un fuerte golpe en la cabeza, ocasionado por el balón, que le había arrojado un alegre grandote moreno, que se acercaba a recogerlo. – Recuerda que sigo aquí, no trates de sobrepasarte con mi hermanita ¿de acuerdo?

-¡No estaba tratando de hacer nada! – El ojiazul fue mas rápido y tomo el balón, y lo arrojo con rapidez hacia el 'enemigo' de practicas del moreno; el chico rubio de graciosos rizos.

-¡Oye viejo! ¡No tenias que dárselo a mi competencia! ¡Bestia! ¡Entrega ese balón!

Y sin mas, el corpulento moreno corrió tras el pequeño rubio. Dejando tras de sí un feliz Robin.

Si bien el apodo de 'Bestia' parecía que no le quedaba para nada al chico rubio, no podía tener mas verdad. El chico era un verdadero animal en el campo, por eso se había ganado ese apodo. Él mismo llevaba el apodo de "Robin" con orgullo, en honor a cierto personaje de comics que era conocido como el 'chico maravilla' y es que sus pases eran milagrosos…

Se acerco a sus amigos para continuar con la practica. Si bien, tenia ganas de quedarse a observar como Raven ensayaba, sabia que Victor lo golpearía de nuevo…

Flash Back

-Oye… pásame las respuestas…

-…

-por favor… - estaba suplicando, y no era para menos… ese era el examen decisivo de historia, y él no había estudiado nada… pero por suerte, cuando el maestro cambio a sus alumnos de lugares, le toco junto a Rachel Roth, la mejor de toda la clase.

-Toma, la goma que me pediste…

La chica le entrego el pequeño borrador. Si otro alumno hubiera sido, el profesor habría arrebatado el objeto y lo habría examinado, pero ella no era cualquier alumno… ella era Rachel Roth…

Tomo el pequeño objeto con los nervios a flor de piel… y tuvo que tragarse un grito de alegría al encontrar escritas sobre el borrador las respuestas de _casi_ todo el examen… y es que si lo tenia igual que el de ella, la gente sospecharía…

-Gracias… seré tu guardia desde ahora…

-No necesito guardia…

-Testaruda… entonces… seré tu hermano…

End Flash Back

Vio como su novio se alejaba… así estaba mejor.

Sacudió los pompones por inercia, como tratando de acostumbrarse a ellos. Jamás admitiría que la presencia de su novio lograba ponerla nerviosa, y si bien, nunca había fallado, no le gustaría que la primera vez que le pasara, fuese frente a su novio.

-¿Lista, _Raven?_

Respiro profundamente mientras se acercaba a su compañera de salto. Y sin desearlo, en su pecho, por un rayo de sol, brillo la razón de su nuevo apodo…

Flash Back

-¡Muy bien, mis queridas compañeras! ¡Fue una practica estupenda! Yo sé que muchas están deseosas de retirarse a la fiesta, debo reconocer que yo misma estoy entusiasmada… así que por hoy, terminamos.

Todas las chicas dieron un gritillo de alegría y se apresuraron a recoger sus cosas, pues era viernes por la noche, y había fiesta en casa de Speedy.

-¿No vas a ir a la fiesta?

Aun no se había girado para verlo, no lo necesitaba, sabia que a sus espaldas se encontraba su apuesto novio…

-¿Tu iras? – vio como la pelivioleta terminaba de recoger sus cosas y se daba la vuelta mientras se echaba la mochila al hombro

-quizás vaya… Star me lo pidió… - cerró sus ojos violeta tratando de controlarse, le estaba diciendo una mentira…

-Yo pensaba que seria mejor acompañarte a tu casa…

-… - abrió los ojos sorprendida… ¿Robin no quería ir a una fiesta? – ¿no trajiste tu carro? - ¿Por qué otra razón desearía acompañarla a su casa?

-Si… pero me gustaría pasar un poco mas de tiempo contigo… - Y sin esperar respuesta, se acerco a ella, y luego de darle un corto beso en los labios, retiro la mochila del hombro de la chica y la puso sobre el propio. - ¿Vamos?

El corazón le palpito con fuerza y solo asintió… y es que no importaba que tanto llevaran juntos, aun lograba ponerla nerviosa…

.-.-.

-Esta es mi casa…

-Lo sé, te he traído antes ¿recuerdas? – sonrió maravillado cuando se dio cuenta que su novia estaba nerviosa… era tan hermosa…

-Esta bien… - cerro los ojos molesta, por la seguridad de su novio… y por que sentía que sus mejillas comenzaban a arder.

-Oye Rach…

Ella se giro y lo observo, pues ya había emprendido el camino hacia su puerta… pero regreso unos pasos cuando se dio cuenta que la seguridad de su novio era cuento del pasado… y cuando vio en las manos del mismo, una pequeña caja plateada.

-¿Qué es? – deshizo el camino andado y observo la caja con curiosidad, a lo que el respondió quitando la tapadera… dejando al descubierto un hermoso collar plateado… con un dije en forma de cuervo.

-Quería algo que demostrara tu belleza al brincar… - la chica tomo el collar y lo miro maravillada – pero una paloma u otra ave me parecía muy común y… - no pudo continuar, pues los labios de su novia se encargaron de callarlo… sin duda había hecho muy buena elección.

-Es perfecto…

End Flash Back

Desde entonces se había ganado el apodo de _Raven_… ella un cuervo, y él un petirrojo… que ironías

.-.-.

_-¡Tercera y diez! ¡Damas y caballeros, el partido esta muy parejo! _

Vio sobre las gradas a sus dos amigas… la rubia la veía con admiración; podía sentirlo… y la pelirosada…

-_¡Tiene que conseguir las diez yardas, o tendrán que entregar el balón!_

Y en una de las bancas reservadas para los profesores se encontraba su padre, claro… Trigon, tan influyente como siempre.

_-¡Saca el balón! ¡Speedy lo tiene!_

Ya venia el medio tiempo… y con él… los nervios…

-_¡Consiguió un gol de campo! ¡Y ahora, es el tiempo de nuestras lindas porristas!_

Estúpido comentarista… estúpido comentario… estúpido quien le hubiese vendido el lugar a Trigon para verla fracasar… estúpido el día en que les dijo a sus amigas el día y la hora del juego… todo era tan estúpido…

Ya estaba en el aire… y se sentía pesada… si no hacia algo pronto, no podría terminar sus giros y se mataría al caer…

Maldito fuera el grupo de porristas, maldito castigo, maldito director, maldito…

Y entonces, cuando bajo la mirada levemente, que lo vio… de pie… sus ojos azules fijos en ella… su atención total en ella… no en Star… no en el juego… no en recuperar un poco el aliento junto a sus compañeros… sino en ella…

La ligereza volvió a su cuerpo… los tres giros le parecieron cortísimos, y callo con la gracia de una pluma sobre los brazos de sus amigas…

_-Me informan que el mariscal de campo, Richard Grayson, será reemplazado por Garfield Logan…_

Observo a su alrededor… su padre tenia la boca ligeramente entreabierta… había triunfado… Star le hacia señas de triunfo a lo lejos… y Robin, su Robin, se acercaba a paso decidido hacia ella…

_-El pateador Speedy se prepara… ¡Lanza! ¡Anotación perfecta! ¡Damas y caballeros! ¡La preparatoria de Ciudad Gótica es la campeona indiscutible!_

-Buen brinco… - el castaño ya estaba junto a ella, y la abrazó posesivamente de la cintura… sin importarle que su padre estaba frente a ellos.

-¿Por qué te saliste?

-Ya había terminado mi trabajo… quería felicitarte por el tuyo…

Sonrió, muy sutilmente… mientras sentía los labios de su novio sobre los de ella… no podía ser cierto lo que Jinx decía sobre él… no porque ella veía otra cosa… Robin era su novio… ella era su novia… Star salía con alguien mas… ella amaba a Robin… y estaba segura que él también le amaba…

Y entonces, el mundo estuvo perfecto…

Fin.

Tengo una muy buena razon por subir esto, y por no actualizar el fic de 'Oscuridad Perfecta'! nnU y esta es, una pregunta que no e podido resolver... ya busque en google, en imagenes, en foros, pedi ayuda, pero es un dato que simplemente se me escapa... ¿De que color son los ojos y el cabello de Red-X? Estaba escribiendo el fic, y en eso me detuve... ya no e podido continuarlo por la misma razon... y simplemente no encuentro la respuesta TT!

Tambien otra cosa que me detenia, era el hecho de que casi no se han actualizado o agregado fics... ya son demasiados de mi misma, me da miedo que piensen 'esta, como harta =.='

En cuanto a este fic, bueno, me gusto el inicio, me confunde el intermedio, y el final me parecio demasiado abrupto nnU pero bueno, al final, quienes deciden si hacemos un buen trabajo escribiendo, son ustedes, los lectores nn (y no lo sabremos, si no pican el botoncito verde de abajo xD)

Y para mis queridisimas lectoras Lucia y Shadow, les aviso... me han convencido, y hare ese Lemon que tanto piden nnU (solo espero no decepcionarlas, no hago muchos muy seguido xD) en el fic 'La Oscuridad Perfecta'

Sin mas por ahora, les recuerdo el simpatico botoncito verde de abajo xD

Sayo!


End file.
